


maybe he purposefully hurts himself so he can have sex with his teacher in the infirmary

by TwixyTrixie



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mitsuru is a good boy, PWP, Praise Kink, Sex in the infirmary, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwixyTrixie/pseuds/TwixyTrixie
Summary: “You’re the one that always gets into trouble. Sometimes I think you fall on purpose so you can end up here.” Akiomi’s brow raised, Mitsuru flushing and shaking his head while covering his face fully with the blanket. The boy muffled a response to which Akiomi rolled his eyes and moved to pull the blanket off the boy’s face.“I can’t hear you if you cover your face.” Akiomi chided.//They fuck in the infirmary. Mitsuru says peepee. Akiomi is like fuck I love him. Also Jin knows.
Relationships: Kunugi Akiomi/Tenma Mitsuru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	maybe he purposefully hurts himself so he can have sex with his teacher in the infirmary

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this the same day as the other AkiMitsu fic because that one was soft and I was also really horny. So here's something really horny. Mitsuru having a praise kink is just too good.

“Nooo~! Kunugi-sensei don’t call me a bad boy!” Mitsuru pouted, lying on the infirmary bed with his track shorts hanging off one of his ankles. The boy pulled the blanket up to his face, hiding the bottom half of his face as he glared a bit at Akiomi. The fully-clothed teacher’s expression didn’t change as he moved to hold onto the brunet’s ankles, spreading out his student’s legs. 

Akiomi scooted closer, hovering over Mitsuru as he pressed his face against the boy’s milky calf, not giving in to Mitsuru’s pouty boyish charms. 

“You’re the one that always gets into trouble. Sometimes I think you fall on purpose so you can end up here.” Akiomi’s brow raised, Mitsuru flushing and shaking his head while covering his face fully with the blanket. The boy muffled a response to which Akiomi rolled his eyes and moved to pull the blanket off the boy’s face. 

“I can’t hear you if you cover your face.” Akiomi chided. Mitsuru only gave another pout before stretching his legs out more, his thighs and calves littered with bandages. There were some on his arms as well and one red one that was on his left cheek. 

“I said I don’t fall on purpose yanno! You’re not always here anyway! So it’s not like I’m falling so you can patch me up or anythin’....” Mitsuru pouted some more, flushing as he turned his head. He opened his mouth to say something else but shyly closed it, Akiomi quick to point it out. 

Mitsuru shook his head before holding onto the blanket tighter, unable to bring himself to look at Akiomi in the eyes. 

“But… I like it when you check on me and make sure I’m okay….” Mitsuru confessed, Akiomi feeling his heart strings pull. How could this boy be so sweetly innocent? He didn’t even talk about how whenever Akiomi found Mitsuru alone in the infirmary they’d have pretty intimate activities. Instead of talking about how obvious it was that Mitsuru’s body craved his teacher’s touch, Mitsuru’s more embarrassed about how Akiomi does the smallest of gestures. Ugh. He was too cute for his own good. 

Akiomi let go of Mitsuru’s ankles and crawled over him, his face close to the boy’s as he moved to stroke Mitsuru’s cheek gently with a finger. 

“What else do you like?” He asked, Mitsuru immediately wanting to cover his face up. When the blanket wasn’t accessible he held his hands over his face, blushing and squeaking softly as Akiomi moved to take one of Mitsuru’s hands, pressing soft kisses onto the boy’s knuckles.

Mitsuru shyly opened one eye to look at Akiomi before settling into the affection, his body warm with the man hovering over him. He took Akiomi’s hand to press against his cheek, nuzzling into the man’s palm. 

“I like it when Kunugi-sensei praises me... And when he kisses me everywhere and when he’s inside me…” Mitsuru confessed, his voice softer than usual as Akiomi moved to unbuckle his belt, taking off his pants immediately after hearing his student say that. 

“You’ll be praised more if you are a good boy and spread wide open for me.” Akiomi said softly, his eyes never leaving the child as he lifted up Mitsuru’s thighs again. The boy nodded his head and moved to spread his legs wider as Akiomi peeled off the boy’s spandex to reveal Mitsuru’s tiny cock and bare bottom. 

Mitsuru watched with half-lidded eyes, face burning before he arched his back and moved towards the drawer that was next to the infirmary bed. Pulling open the drawer, Mitsuru rummaged through to retrieve the bottle of lube that had stowed away for times like these - it was nearly a routine for them after all. 

The brunet offered the bottle of lube to Akiomi who only raised a brow at him. 

“Good boys can prep themselves.” While Mitsuru’s eyes widened, he nodded his head, opening the cap himself and began pouring it over his fingers. Akiomi sat back while holding Mitsuru’s thighs, watching the boy slick the lubricant over his fingers and reach towards his hole. 

“I’m a good boy… I want Kunugi-sensei to praise me…” It was obvious how desperate Mitsuru was to receive the praise from his sensei, something Akiomi knew early on even before their relationship became romantic and intimate. Akiomi knew the boundaries he could push Mitsuru, always using Mitsuru’s desire for attention and admiration to motivate him. Whether it be studies or lives, Akiomi was always eager to give Mitsuru the promise of recognition if he did well. 

Seeing Mitsuru so eager to gain Akiomi’s praise made the teacher’s dick twitch. Letting go of one of Mitsuru’s legs he began to stroke himself as he watched the child probe at his asshole, slipping a digit into the entrance. 

“Kunugi-sensei…~” Mitsuru mewled openly, arching his back as he stroked his finger against his inner walls. 

Akiomi had noticed early on that Mitsuru was rather  _ loud _ . It had turned him on immediately when it first happened but also made Akiomi panic, thinking that others could hear them through the walls if he let Mitsuru get loud. Now that they were experienced they knew the walls were a bit thicker and the room adjacent to them was a closet. And Akiomi always remembered to lock the doors and put the “out for lunch” sign over the door’s window. 

Mitsuru was free to be as loud as he liked, and if anything Akiomi was always ready to press the blanket into the boy’s mouth or silence him with heated kisses. 

“I love it when Kunugi-sensei is inside me… his big peepee, I want it…” Mitsuru moaned out, slipping a second finger into his hole, scissoring the inside of his ass so he could properly prepare for the teacher’s dick. 

Ugh. He said peepee.

Akiomi could only groan softly hearing Mitsuru speak so childish yet vulgar. It was that boyish charm of his that always radiated a sense of innocence despite the taboo relationship they had. Akiomi could listen to Mitsuru say anything and be enthralled. 

“You’ll have it soon. You’re being such a good boy.” He praised, Mitsuru’s eyes lighting up before giggling gently, arching his back as he stroked and scissored himself. Mitsuru’s breathing hitched a bit as he smiled brightly, fingering himself faster as he got more impatient. 

“Ehehe… I’m a good boy yanno~ I’m really good at taking Kunugi-sensei’s peepee inside me yanno~?” Mitsuru giggled some more, Akiomi groaning louder in responses. 

The teacher watched as Mitsuru’s other hand moved to palm at his own cock, stroking the tiny member with his hand as Akiomi dared not blink to miss one second of the display. Akiomi had always considered himself a rather patient man, but either through Mitsuru’s influence or the strong desire he had for the boy that developed as they fell into their relationship - Akiomi began growing more and more impatient by the second. 

“Kunugi-sensei-” Mitsuru panted out again, looking at the man with pleading eyes as he stroked his tiny cock and finger his asshole diligently. “I’ve been a good boy… please-” Mitsuru didn’t have to say anymore as Akiomi reached for the bottle of lube and began pouring some onto a hand. He stroked his cock and moved to hold Mitsuru’s legs out again, leaning down to press sweet kisses onto the soft, milky skin. 

Lining himself up, Kunugi pushed the tip of his cock into the boy, Mitsuru arching his back and gasping out loud. 

“A-Aaaah~! Kunugi-sensei is inside me~!” He cried out, Mitsuru’s mouth widening into a smile as drool escaped his lips. Akiomi clicked his tongue - Mitsuru was always a messy child. 

“You’re such a good boy… for taking my cock like this. How does it feel?” He asked, wanting to hear more of Mitsuru. Akiomi began moving into a slow rhythm, making sure the boy could feel every inch of his length. 

Mitsuru’s hands moved to hold onto the sheets but then flailed to grab onto Akiomi’s arms, panting out as his body pushed back every time the man thrusted into him. The boy couldn’t help but smile some more, his eyes rolling up as he felt Akiomi move faster into him. 

“I-I love Kunugi-sensei’s peepee… I love Kunugi-sensei’s  _ cock _ inside meeee~” Mitsuru cooed, the man immediately feeling his stomach pool with heat hearing such an obscene word escape those innocent lips - of course, they were anything  _ but _ innocent. 

“Tenma-kun loves my cock so much, you really are desperate for me to fill you up, aren’t you? You’ll take it all right? Because you’re a good boy.” Akiomi groaned, his hips moving faster as he felt Mitsuru’s body bounce back against his movements. Despite the preparation, Mitsuru’s body was always so comfortingly tight, squeezing at Akiomi’s cock and molding to his shape - almost like his body was made for his. 

“I-I’m a good boy! I want Kunugi-sensei to fill me up! Pleeease~!” He cried out, Mitsuru panting harder as the infirmary bed started to rock as Akiomi thrusted faster into the boy. The sound of skin slapping against each other echoed through the infirmary, though all Akiomi could focus on was the way Mitsuru’s breath hitched and how heated his panting was. 

Mitsuru bounced against Akiomi’s cock, the man holding onto the boy’s waist as Mitsuru wrapped his leg around his sensei’s middle. He squeezed Akiomi’s waist, his soft thighs making the man fall further into his feral desires. A hand moved to squeeze at Mitsuru’s aching cock, stroking it as Akiomi continued to thrust and grind his hips, their rhythm moving faster and faster by the second. 

“Mitsuru-kun,” Akiomi panted out, the boy flushing deeply as he moved to put some of his fingers into his mouth to stifle some louder moans. Whenever the teacher called him by his first name Mitsuru could feel himself melt and lose himself, being filled with so much love. 

“K-Kunugi-sensei, t-tell me I’m a good boy, tell me I’m your good boy-” Mitsuru panted out between gasps, feeling his stomach heat up immensely as he thrusted up against the older man’s body. 

Of course Akiomi was happy to oblige. Mitsuru was his after all. 

“You’re doing so good, you’re a good boy, the best boy. The sweetest, cutest.... My baby boy…” Akiomi huffed, feeling himself get closer to his own climax as Mitsuru wiggled and bounced back against him. The brunet squealed happily, giggles escaping his lips as he drooled a bit more, unable to stop himself from the pleasure he was feeling. 

“I’m~ Kunugi-sensei’s baby boy~!” Mitsuru laughed, unable to hold in his own orgasm any longer. Spilling into the man’s hand, Mitsuru felt his body’s sensitivity heightened. The overwhelming pleasure he felt when Akiomi thrusted into him and slammed into his prostate mixed with the fresh orgasm made Mitsuru squeal more, gasping out and clawing a bit at the sheets below him. “A-Aaaah-” Mitsuru’s body shook as he gasped louder, moaning out and drawing out Akiomi’s name. 

“H-Haaa, haaaa~ F-Fill me up, f-fwill me up pweeeassse~” He babbled, words slurring as his eyes rolled back. Just the sight of it made Akiomi so close, but he wanted to get a few more strokes in while praising Mitsuru for being so good. 

“I’ll fill you up… nice and full, you’re my good boy my good, sweet baby boy. Mitsuru-kun, I’m getting close-” Akiomi swallowed hard, panting out as he felt himself ready to overflow. With a few more thrusts, the teacher hilted himself and spilled all inside the boy, Mitsuru gasping loudly and squeaking, arching his back as he felt the hot load fill him up. 

It was almost like Mitsuru’s eyes went starry, feeling his sensei’s seed fill him inside and keep him nice and warm. It was the best feeling to Mitsuru, right next to being praised by Akiomi. 

“Kunugi-senseeeei~ Ehehee~ I-I loooove it, I took it all yanno? I’m a good boy~ Praise me, praise me~” Mitsuru pleaded, pulling on Akiomi’s hands. The way the boy craved his attention was honestly too much for Akiomi who always appeared to be hardened. Something about this boy underneath him had the ability to melt all of his exteriors. Mitsuru brought out the joy and love Akiomi had locked away, not even realizing that he had built barriers over the years. 

“Yes…. yes you’re a good boy, you did great. Good boy.” Akiomi took a deep breath before groaning, pulling himself out of Mitsuru before looking at the mess on his hand. He wanted to say something about how good boys don’t make messes like this without warning, but seeing the way Mitsuru’s half-lidded eyes looked at him and the way Mitsuru lied on the infirmary bed with his hands on his stomach made Akiomi soften. 

The man moved to lie down next to the boy, pressing a firm kiss on his lips that Mitsuru happily responded back. 

They stayed on the bed kissing for a while, soft moans slipping into each other’s mouths as Mitsuru sucked on Akiomi’s bottom lip. The older man’s tongue eagerly explored the boy’s mouth, sliding past Mitsuru’s appendage until a knock came from the door. 

“Hey.... if you two are done can you let me in? My wallet’s inside and I wanted to get something before the good stuff runs out at the cafeteria.” 

Immediately recognizing it as Jin, Akiomi groaned before looking at Mitsuru who held his hands over his mouth, giggling. Even if Jin was supportive and allowing them to use his space, Akiomi didn’t want to be disturbed. 

* * *

“Helloo? You know I have a key right? I can walk in right now and-” Before Jin could finish his sentence the door to the infirmary opened up and his wallet was thrown into the hallway, slamming into the wall behind him. 

Jin blinked and opened his mouth to say something before the door shut closed again, the sound of the lock being turned making the man chuckle. 

“Thanks I guess.” Jin shrugged, moving to grab his wallet from the ground and pocket it into his doctor’s coat. He grinned to himself, knowing that it was more than likely Akiomi wanted to spend the rest of his time cuddling Mitsuru and praising him. 

If Jin was a bit more attentive and closer to the door he could’ve heard the exchanges of ‘I love you’s’ between the teacher and student. Maybe Jin chose to ignore it, letting the two of them have their moment. 

He just hoped no other student would get hurt and need the infirmary - otherwise they’d be out of luck. 


End file.
